Forbidden Forest
by EchowolfS
Summary: Thirteen clans guard the Forbidden Territories of Linphea, but they are not exactly loved or respected by all. Some feel that the Forbidden lands should be cleared of all old Linpheans, and will terrorize and sometimes kill anyone who defends them. This causes many to keep their blood secret, but when Flora's secret comes out, how will Helia, born of two such people, take it?


Prologue

The woman screamed in pain as another contraction ripped through her swollen abdomen. She held her stomach and cried out in fear and pain. _This can't be happening! I cannot have my baby now in the middle of the Forbidden Forest_. She thought to herself. Her hippogriff, Hera was pacing around frantically, unsure of what to do. The woman cried out again and began to think how her family had no clue where she was.

She had flown over the Forbidden forest with Hera in search of her mother in law. The old woman was of the thirteenth guard, so she was allowed into the forest of the king, but the old woman was ill when she left. Why did I come here? I'm sure she would have been fine on her own. Now I have put my child's and partner's lives in danger! She thought to herself savagely

Suddenly, there was a rustling among the trees. The pair froze. Hera quickly stepped in front of the woman and raised her wings threateningly. Normally, she would have been touched at her partner's bravery, but even a hippogriff would not be able to fend off the beast that stepped into the dim light. A full grown Linphean Nine tails.

The nine tails had blood red fur, but she had a white patch on her chest that was shaped like a fang and under her eyes all the way down to her jaw was white as well. Normally, the woman would have considered her beautiful, but right now, she was a threat to herself, her partner, and her baby that was to be born any moment, if she wasn't killed first.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice of the nine tails was as smooth as silk "What is a pregnant human doing all the way out here? Do you not normally give birth in one of your houses in the trees, surrounded by your mate and family?"

"I- I was looking for a woman I consider my mother, she is ill and I was worried for her, but I didn't expect my baby to come. She is supposed to be due in two weeks." The woman said through clenched teeth "Please, you may do what you want with me, but only if you let my baby go with my partner once I have given birth."

All she could do was plead and try to reason with the nine tails who was now looming over her as Hera puffed herself up, trying to intimidate the creature that was over four times her size.

"Now why would you want that? A baby needs to bond with her mother after she is born." The nine tails seemed genuinely confused

"…Aren't you going to eat us?" Forbidden forest creatures can be savage to humans who trespass onto the territory of the king. There are too many stories to count about foolish people going into the forest and their severed, chewed up heads are the only thing that are literally thrown back out as a warning.

"Eat you? Humans are too bony for me. I have heard rumors that human newborns have more bones, but are more tender than their adult counter parts…" the Nine tails smiled deviously, causing the woman to momentarily panic "But I do not have the need to find out."

The woman sighed in relief, but it was cut off by another contraction and the woman couldn't help but scream in pain

"Here" the nine tails circled the woman with her tails and gently picked her up "This is not a good place to give birth."

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice" the woman began breathing harder "I think the baby's here"

The nine tails settled down and pulled the woman closer to her to keep other dangers away. It didn't take long for tiny screams of a baby echoed throughout the trees. The woman held her new daughter closely while the nine tails looked on, feeling her heart reach out and beginning to care deeply for this new life. As the woman rested, she whispered to her new child

"I'm so sorry you had to be brought into the world this way, but I promise. I will keep you save. My sweet, sweet Flora."

* * *

Holy hell I am doing too much writing, but i don't care. This is just a little intro to a story i plan to do on a regular basis after i finish summer school (I take it to get ahead, i never failed any class) and after i get near the end of Mirror of Lupus (Still have a lot to go btw) but i want to get your thoughts on it. I have a TON planned for it, but i still do DS and MoL on a weekly basis, so it may be a while before i really get in depth on this one. Tell me what you think and I'll put something up soon!

~Echo


End file.
